


Walking Away

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [49]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house was burning down, and he was the one who had set it on fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Away

**Author's Note:**

> Not-So-Bleak Midwinter prompt #19 - crackle

It was on his back this time. The fire, burning hot and seeping through the thick layers of leather, touching his skin and making him feel scorched.

He was moving away from the fire, Marian’s hair swinging lightly in front of him, in the darkness, but all Guy could focus on was the crackling of the fire behind him: the fire of her burning house.

Last time he’d himself set a house on fire, he’d stayed to stare at it, tears streaming down his young face as he watched his childhood-home go down in ashes. Even when there had been nothing left, he had been standing there, Isabella a quiet shadow beside him, crying silently.

This time, his back was to the fire.

He was walking away from it. As fast as he could.


End file.
